The Sacred Sacred Heroes
'''The Sacred Sacred Heroes '''are a group of Elemental Gods and Goddesses. They are the final forms of the Sacred Heroes. These Gods and Goddesses are created by Courtney Springer and they have different elemental powers. However there are weaknesses to balance them. Courtney's Sacred Heroes (Primary Ones) Here is a list consisting of the main 8 Sacred Heroes (including Rainbow): Rainbow Type: Supreme Sacred Hero, Guardian Alias: Sacred Rainbow, Guardian of the Smash Universe Allies: The Sacred Heroes, Courtney Springer, Diesel Erudon, his dad, his little sisters Soosoi and Ann Adversaries: Super Giant Sonic, Super Ultra Doomless Mega Sonic, Underworld Army, Alice (Pop'n Music), Painbow, The Underworld Overlord Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Likes: Making fun with one of his little sisters Dislikes: Being so bossy Weakness: Punishments from his dad, dull colors Sacred Earth (Rick) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Earth, God of the Indestructible Rocks Alternate form(s): Cyber Sacred Earth Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Joyce and Jane, Neltharion Deathwing Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Fact:Sacred Earth was appeared in CodPlayerRussia's Custom Mortal Kombat Armageddon fighter Likes: Rocks, Boulders, Stones, Pebbles Dislikes: People making fun of him Weakness: The Darkness Sacred Fire (Jennifera) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Fire, Goddess of the Phoenix Fire Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Jin Kazama (TTS: David/EvilGenius/Zack), Ling Xiaoyu (TTS: Emma) Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Smokey, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Lady Redundant Woman Voiced By: TTS Jennifer Likes: Fire, Playing with Fire Dislikes: People touching her Weakness: Water Sacred Water (Airavata) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Water, Goddess of the Flooding Water Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Dime, Half Dollar, Giovanni (Team Rocket) Voiced By: TTS Kimberly (she was voiced by TTS Kayla in one video) Likes: All sea creatures except for Sharks Dislikes: Sharks Weakness: Lightning Sacred Lightning (Brandi) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Lightning, Goddess of the Shocking Lightning Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Bryan Fury Voiced By: TTS Julie Likes: Electricity, Lighting, Thunder Dislikes: Causing a Huge Blackout to the city Weakness: Absorbed Electricity, Earth Sacred Heart (Annabelsa) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Heart, Goddess of the Cutesy Love Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Ms. Question, Miss Power, Amy Plie Voiced By: TTS Princess Likes: Being cute, Love, Kindness Dislikes: People who are cuter than her Weakness: Sexual Stuff, Nature Sacred Wind (Dakota) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Wind, God of the Cool and Calm Nature Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, BeastYesRIPDNo Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Sister Jigglypuff, RIPDYesSaybrookerNo Voiced By: TTS Simon Likes: Nature, Flowers, Trees, Plants, Animals, being quiet Dislikes: People being noisy Weakness: Heat Sacred Dark Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Dark Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Adolf Hitler, TheCookMoss, GrandChase WarrenGirl, Phillip Deville, Apep Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Likes: Darkness, Death Dislikes: One of his allies are dead Weakness: Annabelsa's Death, Light Sacred Light (Brian) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Light, God of the Heavenly Light Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Sacred Tune Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Cork King, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Miketheknightrocks666, Sister Jigglypuff Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Likes: Light, Heaven, Dead people going to Heaven Dislikes: Evil, People making fun of his outfit color Weakness: Metal Auxiliary Sacred Heroes This list however, consists of Sacred Heroes not created by Courtney Springer: Sacred Sky Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Sky Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Captain Giratina, CalebComedian Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced By: TTS Ivy Weakness: The Moon Created By: Captain Giratina Sacred Sacred Sun Type: Unofficial Auxiliary Sacred Hero (it's unknown whether this character should be considered a Sacred Hero at all) Alias: Sun, Sacred Sun Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow (possibly) Voiced By: Unknown Created By: Unknown Weakness: The Moon, Super Frostbite Sacred Magic Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Magic, Sacred Dark's Brother Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Tigrus879 Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced By: TTS Brian Created By: Tigrus879 Weakness Power Absorbed. Sacred Ice Unlike most of rthe others, Sacred Ice is in fact, Tigrus879 as a Sacred Hero. Tigrus879 has obtained the ability to morph into one from the omnipotent Rainbow. Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Ice, Tigrus879's other form, Tigrus879's alter ego Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow (including Tigrus Doppelganger and Dragos Makogha) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy and Kidaroo Created By: Tigrus879 Weakness: Melting ' 'Sacred Metal Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Metal Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced by: Princess Created By: PaperPizza Weakness: Heat, Metal Destroying Plasma Rays. Sacred Typhoon Type: Typhoon Knight & Sacred Hero Alias: Typhoon Acid, Typhoon Enemies: Blaze and Onaga Voiced By: Scary Voice Created By: CodPlayerRussia sa'cred Color ' Type:Sacred Sacred Hero Alias:All Sacred Heroes powers Enemies:Same as Rainbow Voiced By:Simon Weakness:Life Elemented Created By CodPlayerRussia Sacred death sacred death, unlike most other sacred heroes is in fact intellegent athiest's secret alter ego, he change into this form at any time, sacred rainbow gave him this power. type: sacred sacred hero alias: intellegent athies enimies: same as intellegent athiest voiced by: eric , created by intellegent athiest Weakness: Revived People Sacred Potato Type: Sacred Sacred Hero Alias: Potato Allies: None Enemies: Everyone Strengths: Ability to manipulate the entire universe at will Weaknesses: Cutted And Burned. Voiced by: TTS Alan Created by UA Sophie the Otter's Sacred Heroes Sacred Time (Albert): Sacred Time is a mild-mannered historian who excelled at Social Studies as a child. He gained the ability to control time or travel through alternate timelines at 20 years old. The blades on his back allow him to use his powers. However, if they get damaged (which rarely occurs), it will be more difficult to control time. And he is weak to time traveling Type: Sacred Sacred Hero Alias: Time Likes: History, Historical Figures, the Theory of Relativity Enemies: Pedro, Edro, Novazoid, Kawami, Devil Dan, Voiced by: Lawrence Weakness: Time Traveling Sacred Wing (Kayla) Sacred Wing Is 6Kaylamagical245`s Alter Ego. Her Wings Can Shot Projecites Crystals And She Can Shoot Auroa Blasts From Her Star Staff . She Is Great Friends With Mephone And The Elemental Sun. She Has The Ability To Leviate Objects And People. Type : Sacred Hero Alias :Angel Half Human And Pegasus , Goddess Of The Angels Likes : Being With Sacred Heroes, The Elemental Sun, Flying, Fun, The Sky. Dislikes : Evil, When One Of The Sacred Heroes Is Hurt Enemies : Dark Sacred Earth, Twivine Sparkle, Same As Rainbow, Warren Cook. Voice By Kendra Weakness : Darkness Created By 6Kaylamagical245 'Sacred Doll(Annabel Lee) ' Sacred Doll is a Goddess Of Dolls She Is know to Bring Peace to The Guardians of the Smash Universe and the Sacred Heroes and The Guardians Of The Brick Universe She Want And Want to Stop Sacred Death From Hurting Others Likes: Candies,Cakes,Babies, Dolls(Duh) making Dolls (Both Boys And Girls),Juice,Soda,Cute things, Peace and Love and Fruits Dislikes: Evils,UTTP,Vegetables,Bad Thing happen her,Go To Bed Early,School,Beer,Gross Things, Hate And War and Sacred Death Voice: Ivy Weakness: Losing Her Head, Getting Ripped,Losing her Stuffing, Have to Get Put Back Together Unofficial (miscallenous) 'Sacred Crystal Croconaut (Paul/Dallas mix) ' Sacred Crystal Croconaut is CPSkyYesGCNo's alter ego. He has the skin of Snap Shot but has his face of a Splatoon, more of a hybrid. He uses his Snap Shot's moves. And he is friends with Sacred and Smash Team heroes along with Skylanders heroes. In this change, he broke up with SST and GOSU. Type:Sacred Sacred Skylander Hero Allies: Sacred Heroes, Skylanders Heroes, Flaws/Weaknesses: Incoherent, Not as fast as Snap Shot Enemies: Grand Chase characters, Skylanders Villains Voiced By:Paul + Dallas Weakness: Breaked Created By CPSkyYesGCNo Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Characters by Courtney Springer Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Good Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:Unhuman Species Category:Giants Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Non villains Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:UTTP enemies Category:Friends of Courtney Springer Category:Fictional Characters Category:Non-abuser Category:Ninjas Category:Strong Power Category:Unstoppable People Category:Characters who have magic powers Category:Enemies of Grand Chase Category:Make-Believed Gods Category:Make-Believed Goddesses Category:Chibi Ninja Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have Elemental Powers Category:Awesome Characters Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Gods Category:Fictional Goddesses Category:Allies of Skylanders Category:Created by Courtney Springer Category:Friends of the Guardians of Smash Universe Category:Cool Characters Category:Friends of LuxoJrYes Caillou No Category:Friends of EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 Category:Problematic Category:Intellegent athiest's enemy Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Chibi Peepz